JIn Tsukamoto
by dark-KaZuMa15
Summary: my first fanfic......its about a hanyou that joins Inuyasha and the others. rated r for language, violence, and possible lemon.
1. Default Chapter

AN: this is the first fanfic I've ever written or even thought of, so let meh know if it's good or bad, ok?  
  
Chapter 1 - A New Ally  
  
He looked out at the bloody scene. Youkai were spread across the forest floor. 'Did I actually do this?' He was covered in blood, cuts and dirt. Both daggers he held were drenched with the youkai blood. "NARAKU!!!! WHERE EVER YOU ARE, I'LL FIND YOU!!!" He was breathing heavily, still looking around. " I have to find you. And when I do, you'll die."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing yet again. "Hurry up, bitch!!" Inuyasha called to Kagome. "Hold on!!!!" she yelled back. "And stop calling me a bitch all the time!!!!"  
"Feh." Inuyasha just turned his back and walked to Sango and Miroku.  
"Why are you so mean to Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
"Because I can be. And if you've gotta problem with it, take it up with me." Inuyasha was two inches away from Miroku's face. Miroku backed into Sango trying to escape Inuyasha's evil glare.  
"OK, that's enough you two." She said in a lazy voice. Inuyasha was about to protest, but the scent of blood filled his nostrils. He began walking in the direction of the stentch.  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a concerned voice.  
"I smell blood...a lot of blood." He looked at everyone and motioned for them to follow him. They arrived at the most disturbing image they had seen in a while. It was a youkai bloodfest.  
"What the hell happened here?" Miroku was staring at the sight. "Who could have done this?" As if to answer his question, a figure stepped out of the nearby bushes. He didn't appear to be older than maybe fifteen. He had blood, bruises and cuts all over his body. He looked as if he'd been through hell. The young hanyou looked somewhat like Inuyasha. He had the same kind of ears but he had short hair. He gripped two daggers with white knuckles. Kagome could sense a jewel shard coming from him.  
"Inuyasha, he has a jewel shard." She pointed to his neck. He was wearing it as a necklace. Inuyasha ran up to the boy with his Tetsuiga raised. He was inches away from the boys face when the blade suddenly stopped.  
"Wha.." Inuyasha was standing there, staring at the young hanyou. "How the fuck did you do that?!" The hanyou had his dagger raised in front of the sword. He had a crazy look in his eyes.  
"If you value your life, back the fuck off." The boy never looked away from Inuyasha.  
"Such big talk for such a little guy." Miroku said in a taunting voice.  
"And what's with the language?" Sango asked, glaring at him. He was still staring at Inuyasha.  
"I watched helplessly as my parents died. I was tortured for three years by Naraku. I escaped two days ago and stole a shard from him. I was pursued by his servants and I killed them." He pointed to the bodies. "If that isn't a good enough reason to be a little upset, I don't know what is."  
Kagome had tears streaming down her face. She ran over to him and embraced him in a tight hug. "You poor thing. We had no idea that something that horrible happened to you." She was still hugging him. He gratefully returned the hug. The wild look in his eyes disappeared.  
"It's been a long time since I've been hugged," He tightened his grip around her and began to cry. Inuyasha was staring at them. He gave a small "feh" noise and sheathed Tetsuiga.  
"So, what's your name, kid?" Inuyasha asked.  
He released Kagome and answered, "It's Jin Tsukamoto." He extended his hand to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook it briefly and released it. Jin reached down and picked up his daggers. He sheathed them on his waist. He looked around at everyone and asked, "May I join you on your quest?"  
Inuyasha was about to say "no", but Kagome elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, bitch!! What was that for?!" He rubbed the sore spot and cursed under his breath.  
"Of course," Sango replied, "but it will be dangerous. Are you willing to fight for your life?"  
The cold look came back to his eyes. "I'll do whatever I have to as long as I can see Naraku die." After his statement, there was a brief silence. Miroku was the first to speak.  
"Well, you heard the man. Looks like he'll be traveling with us." Miroku looked at Jin and introduced himself. "I'm Miroku. It's nice to meet you." Miroku smiled down at him.  
"Likewise," Jin then looked over at Sango. "and who might you be?"  
"I'm Sango the Demon Exterminator." She shook his hand.  
"I'm Kagome. And this is Inuyasha." She pointed to the hanyou. It was about midnight. They were walking through the dark forest. A few minutes had past when they stopped at a clearing.  
"I say we rest here for the night. It's pretty late, and we all look exhausted." Kagome put the pack she was carrying down and pulled her sleeping bag out and laid it across the floor. Everyone else (except Inuyasha and Jin) did the same. Inuyasha had jumped up into a tree and sat on a limb. Jin propped himself up against a tree and drifted into a restless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2 A Reunion

AN: I realized two things yesterday...1.) I need to detail the rest of my story a HELL of a lot better than my first chapter and 2.) I need to give you guys a better description of what Jin looks like. So here I go: He's about 5' 7" and he has pale green hair. And he's 15. Don't know if I said that, but he is. He wears a white tee shirt and pants like Inuyasha's except they're black. He uses daggers as his weapons, and he's fast as hell. And thanks to Inu-Fighter-Zero, I'll list the pairings: I\K M\S(maybe). And now..HERE'S CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!!....so read...now.^_^  
  
Chapter - 2  
  
A Reunion  
  
"NO!" Jin awoke drenched in sweat, tears filling his eyes. Kagome and the others just stared at him. "Sorry, guys..just a nightmare." Jin was still breathing heavily.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Kagome asked, concerned about the hanyou.  
"yeah.it's just a recurring nightmare. I've been having this nightmare ever since I escaped from Naraku's castle." He stared at the floor.  
"Must have been a helluva nightmare. You woke up screaming and on the verge of tears." Miroku was eating ramen and sitting on a tree stump.  
"It's how my parents died. It's the same one over and over." He continued to look at the floor.  
"Feh. You're just weak." Inuyasha was looking down at all of them. "I mean, get over it. Crying isn't going to bring them back." He was right. Jin just couldn't help it though. He thought about them all the time.  
"SIT, BOY!!!!" Kagome had called out. Inuyasha was immediately hurled to the leaf covered forest floor. He angrily stared at her. "How can you be so insensitive?!" Kagome's eyes were on fire. Inuyasha made is favorite noise ("feh") and walked to the pot of ramen.  
"Inuyasha's right though. I can't bring them back. They're gone forever. I'll just have to accept it and move on." Jin was breathing regular now and he looked much calmer. Kagome kinda just stared for a few seconds.  
"So, you're ok now?" Sango asked. Jin was a little startled because he hadn't noticed her earlier.  
"Yep. Thank you for your concern." Jin smiled and sat down to eat breakfast. "You know, my village isn't very far from here. If we keep traveling east, we should reach it within the day."  
"How come we didn't know about a village being near here?" Miroku asked.  
"Maybe because we never been, Miroku," Sango snapped. Jin started laughing.  
"You two would make a great couple." He continued to laugh. Sango blushed a deep red.  
"No we wouldn't!!!" she shouted. "I would never go out with a lecher like him!!" a couple seconds later, she felt a hand on her ass. "LECHER!!!!" Her boomerang came down hard on Miroku's head.  
"OWWWWW!!!! Owie ow ow ow ow ouch!" Jin thought he was going to die laughing.  
"Hi, guys!" Jin looked around to see the source of the voice. A small kitsune pup was stading there with a bright smile on his face. Jin was confused.  
"SHIPPOU! How was your adventure? Did you find what you were lookin' for?" Kagome picked up the pup and hugged him.  
"Did you have fun on your little adventure?" Sango hugged him when Kagome put him down.  
"Yep." He pulled a stone out of his pocket. It was a deep, rich green color and it was a smooth oval shape. "I found it in the same place that I left it in." He returned the stone to his pocket. He looked over at the pot of ramen and his stomach started to rumble. "Eheheheheh. Guess I'm a little hungry." Jin handed him a bowl. "Arigato..um, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jin Tsukamoto. I'm gonna be traveling with you for a while." Jin smiled down at Shippou and shook his hand. The young kitsune looked confused.  
  
"Why?" He asked innocently.  
"Because you guys are after the same person I am. He took my family away from me. I plan on getting revenge. Or die trying." He stared intently at the ground, a look of pain and anger on his face.  
"Uuuuhhhh..let's move on. We need to get to that village of yours. I'm sure your friends would love to know you're ok." Kagome began packing her sleeping bag and supplies into her backpack.  
  
They had been walking for an hour when they arrived the village. Jin looked at it with both joy and relief. It was still there, and everyone seemed happy enough. As soon as Jin entered the village, a few people stopped and stared. One man came up to him and asked, "Jin..is it really you? Do my eyes deceive me?"  
"No, your eyes work fine. I'm back. And it feels good to be home." Jin smiled at the man.  
"Everybody! Jin has returned!" Everyone in the village stopped and stared. They all began coming up to him and hugging him. They all seemed happy to see him.  
"Do you have a reputation here or what?" Miroku was trying to squeeze his way through the insanely large amount of people.  
"I'm happy to see that you are safe, Jin. You know, Sakura hasn't been the same ever since you were captured. You need to visit her. It would help her immensely." Jin nodded in agreement. He told the others to make themselves at home in his house. He began walking over to the girls house, and of course Inuyasha and Miroku were following him.  
"Sakura! Are you there?" A girl about Jin's age stepped out of the door. She was a little shorter than him and had long, pink hair. 


	3. NOTICE ok, it's not that importantbut st...

This is a notice to everyone. I'm sorry it took a while for my second chapter to be posted. I'm writing this story in 4th period at my high school. I'll probably just start writing them over at my friend's house over the weekends. And one more thing, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I've only gotten one review and it was good, but I want to know what you all think, so I know what to improve. Thanks for your time and enjoy my fic.  
  
P.S. Chapter 3 will be up this weekend more than likely. 


End file.
